


Secrets and Seductions

by Karteumi, RedHoodedKid



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gags, Humiliation, Overstimulation, Secret Relationship, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Karteumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: After being in a lot of situations that has her being with Ruby,Yoshiko finally gets to date the girl of her dreams, even if she wasn't allowed to tell anyone.But what happens if the others started to learn about their dirty little secret?*PS More tags as story goes on.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia, Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-series I wrote for IFH nsfw event,  
> RedHoodedKid made a part two for it and we decided to make it a mini-series!

"I see, So you were just accompanying Ruby and Hanamaru, You didn't do anything indecent right Yoshiko?" Dia says with a hint of threat in her voice, She and Yoshiko was in her bedroom, Dia was sitting on the edge of her bed, while Yoshiko laid buck naked on the bed, her hands cuffed over her head and her legs forced to spread by ropes as a blindfold covered her eyes. 

"N-No."  
"You stuttered. Did you ogle the two and got a boner while doing it?" Dia was sounding angrier to Yoshiko, and it wasn't the thing that scared her, It was the fact she got hard for being treated like this. 

"Will I remind you that Hanamaru is mine? and just because Ruby said she loves that does not mean you can get to ogle her as much as you want. Where is your decency?" Dia stood up and faces Yoshiko, She raises her left leg and steps on the younger girl's erect dick. 

"I-I had eyes only on Ruby!" Yoshiko panics as she felt Dia's foot against her hard-on.  
"You like this hmm?" Dia started to run her foot up and down Yoshiko's dick.  
"Please stop!" In contrast to her words, her dick only got hotter and it pulsated against Dia's foot.  
"Shameless. If Ruby could see you, She'd be disappointed." Dia started to pick up some speed, trying to make Yoshiko cum.

"Please stop I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't look at them indecently anymore Im sorry please dont make me cum I dont want to cum!" Yoshiko goes on with her apologies to try and convince Dia. 

"Sorry, It's too late to apologize, Yoshiko-san." In due time Yoshiko cums on herself, making a mess of cum on her own belly as well as her face. 

"Look at you. Oh well" Dia gets something from under her bed and sits beside Yoshiko. "Punishment isn't over so let's discipline you thoroughly. Hanamaru and Ruby are great girls and scum like you don't deserve to look at them without getting properly disciplined first~" Dia then straps a ball gag onto Yoshiko's mouth, Next she sheathes Yoshiko's flimsy cock in a vibrating onahole.

"Have fun Yoshiko-san. I'll be back in... maybe 6 hours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dia leaves Yoshiko in her room tied up,Ruby finds her crush tied up in her older sister's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> When I started this,I didn't expect it to turn into 1.2k of just...pure smut. I just thought it would be fun to continue something where Karteumi left off.  
> I've shipped YohaRuby since before the anime aired to be honest so im surprised it's taken me literally 4 years to write something including them.

Yoshiko openly moaned,unable to quiet herself partially due to the gag in her mouth. The onahole felt good on her cock and she couldn’t help but try to thrust her cock in and out. She couldn’t move much because of her restraints. She continued to try and fail to get her cock deeper but her orgasm was only building. In Only after a short couple of minutes,she came into a onahole with a yelp. However, the onahole didn’t let up on vibrations and no one was around to remove it. She was sensitive and it would be another 5 or so minutes before she would be able to get hard again. The fallen angel whimpered and whined at the feeling of the vibrations on her sensitive cock. 

Time seemed to blur and before she knew it, Yoshiko was getting hard again. She was shaking with how sensitive she felt. It only took a minute and half before Yoshiko was cumming into the onahole again. This time,she could feel some of it come out and go down her balls. It was humiliating but it only made her orgasm last longer. Dia left her here to become overstimulated. She already felt tired and her head was spinning. How would she last 6 hours. She hoped that Dia wouldn't actually be gone for 6 hours.

She wasn’t sure how long it had been and she had lost count of how many times she had cum when she heard the door of the room open. Before the other party in the room could speak, an orgasm ripped through her, causing her to moan loudly.   
“Y-yoshiko-chan?” a timid voice said. Oh no,it was Ruby. The very girl she was ogling and having a crush on caused her to be in this position and she had just cummed loudly in front of her. Yoshiko wanted to curl up and die with Ruby finding her like this. Tied up, blindfolded, and gagged with pools of cum on her stomach and Dia’s bed. Yoshiko tried to say Ruby’s name around the gag but nothing coherent came out. She heard Ruby move closer to her before feeling the bed dip. She swore she could hear Ruby’s breath hitch. She wondered what Ruby’s face looked like. Was her face red? Did Ruby like what she saw? She didn’t have to wonder too long as Ruby removed her blindfold. Yoshiko blinked a few times before squinting at Ruby’s face. Ruby’s face was a bit flushed and her eyes looked darker. Next, Ruby removed the gag from Yohane’s mouth. She was thankful but felt incredibly humiliated.

“R-Ruby? Yoshiko’s voice stuttered, looking at the smaller girl with a tear stained and red face. Ruby let out a shuddering breath.  
“Onee-chan did this,didn’t she?” Ruby asked. Yoshiko nodded. Ruby shook her head and reached for the onahole.   
“Wait! What about if Dia found you doing this? Wouldn’t she be angry?” Yoshiko blurted out,scared to be the reoccurring victim of Dia’s wrath. She could see Ruby’s expression turn sour and serious. Yoshiko had never seen Ruby make that kind of face before; It was hot and made her dick twitch.  
”I don’t care if Dia is going to be angry. I want to have sex with you,Yoshiko; If you want it.” the normally more demure girl growled out. Yoshiko bit her lip to try and stop herself from moaning and she could feel her cock becoming stiff in the onahole again. Ruby saw the fallen angel bite her lip. Ruby leaned down to get close to Yoshiko’s ear,which caused her to be leaning over the other girl.   
“Do you want that,Yohane-sama? You want Ruby to fuck you even sillier than you already look?” The redhead whispered just loud enough for Yoshiko to hear. Yoshiko’s reaction was immediate as she thrust her hips into the air with a choked moan.   
“Yes! Please Ruby! Fuck me! Let me touch yo-” the start of her rambling turned into a shuddering breath and panting as Ruby removed the vibrating onahole, giving her dick a break.

“You look really pretty tied up,Yohane-sama. I don’t want to let you go yet.” Ruby rumbled into Yoshiko’s ear, giving it a lick before making her way down Yoshiko’s body. Ruby sucked on one of Yohane’s nipples while playing with the other. Yohane was squirming and trying to get something on her dick again. She was moaning and enjoying the attention on her breasts when a familiar feeling crept up.

“Ruby. Ruby! Wait. I already feel close. I don’t want this to end so quickly. Please! Ruuuby” she whined. Ruby detached her mouth from Yoshiko’s nipple, replacing it with her other hand.

“Go ahead and cum,Yoshiko. Ruby isn’t done with you even you cum quickly.” Ruby chuckled before returning her mouth to the other girl’s nipple. Yoshiko’s hips shot in the air as she came all over her stomach. The tied up girl was shaking. She didn’t know her nipples could be that sensitive. She closed her eyes and spent a couple minutes trying even out her breathing and calming down. It was quiet during this breather. Ruby let Yoshiko calm down but started to strip after 10 minutes. Yoshiko couldn’t help but look at the other girl as she undressed. 

When Ruby bent down to take off her skirt, Yohane could see that Ruby’s underwear had signs of arousal. Her dick twitched at the sight of Ruby pulling down her panties to reveal her wet pussy. Ruby turned around to see Yoshiko’s dick starting to harden again and sat down on the edge of the bed again,facing the fallen angel. Ruby made eye contact with Yoshiko as she licked each of her fingers before wrapping her moistened hand around the other girl’s dick;stroking it to full hardness. She watched as Yoshiko’s blush that had calmed down come back with full force.

Ruby straddled Yoshiko, still doing her best to maintain eye contact. She grinded against Yohane’s dick. Ruby moaned,letting her head drop for a moment before looking at Yoshiko again.In Ruby’s opinion, The self proclaimed Fallen Angel looked more like an Angel from this angle. Yoshiko was biting her lip gently,squirming. Her usual bun wasn’t in place and her hair was all over the place under her. Yoshiko’s eyes were glossy and Ruby swore she saw tear marks. All of this made Ruby feel almost dizzy with need. She wanted Yohane in her 5 minutes ago. Ruby gave Yoshiko a quick peck on the lips before sinking down on the girl’s cock. Both let out breathy moans at the new feeling. Ruby sat there for a minute to adjust to Yoshiko being in her before starting to bounce up and down. Yoshiko seems memorised by Ruby riding her. The smaller girl found this even more arousing and started to play with her own cilt. With Yoshiko having been overstimulated for hours and Ruby’s sexual inexperience, neither girl lasted that long before orgasming. Ruby tightened around Yoshiko and moaned as she came. She could feel Yoshiko’s dick throbbing in her as Yoshiko herself came inside with a drawn out whine. 

The girls caught their breath but as soon as Ruby could move,she moved to undo Yoshiko’s bindings. The 2 first years were caught up in their world that they didn’t hear the door of the bedroom open. 


End file.
